1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to networked devices, pest control systems, specifically, insect control systems, and applications thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Insects, especially mosquitos, can present a major nuisance to enjoying outdoor activities. Also, such insects can present significant health concerns by spreading diseases. There are a variety of insect repellant and attractant systems to control insects. For example, in one embodiment, a system used to attract and destroy insects operates on propane to lure insects into a trap. In another embodiment, a system used to repel insects is a misting-type system that uses insecticides to eliminate insects from outdoor environments. In one embodiment, the misting type system employs a source of insecticide from either tankless or drum-based systems that can be activated by a remote control or set on a timing schedule. In yet another embodiment, a system used to repel insects is an air curtain that can be employed in residential outdoor living spaces. In yet another embodiment, an acoustic system is used to repel insects in the air with sound waves. In yet another embodiment, an acoustic system is used to kill mosquito larvae in water. Other more traditional systems can employ netting used to protect the environment or candles to repel insects.
Moreover, outdoor living spaces often include equipment requiring fuel sources, such as the propane-based system used to attract insects that is referenced above. It is known that such systems require that the propane be replenished or replaced from time-to-time. Similarly, equipment requiring an insect repellant or insecticide is known to require replenishment or replacement of the active chemical agent from time-to-time. An acoustic system deployed in a body of water to kill insect area, may require monitoring of the water level or other water characteristics to remain effective.
The present disclosure is directed to systems and methods to replenish or replace the liquid resources, such as fuel, chemicals, or water, on an automated basis, especially for an insect control system.